Cute Namja vs Pervert Bear
by RoumanZolansky
Summary: Author gak pinter bikin summary : YunJae ! Chap 4 is Up ! Jurus Si Beruang Yunppa menaklukan Jaemma ! Kehadiran Changmin! Sunny? #Author Sucks At Summary RnR :p
1. Chapter 1

Cute Namja vs Pervert Bear

Cast : Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance kecut, Humor garing

Warning : Typoes, 17+, NC di chapter berikutnya,

Chapter 1:

Author POV-

_YJ-University.. pukul 08.30 KST_

"Ada.. ada.. ada.. _Oh God, _Semoga Ada.."

Suasana di YJ-University terlihat ramai. Ternyata hari ini merupakan hari pengumuman hasil seleksi masuk Universitas yang cukup ternama di Korea itu. Diantara sekerumunan calon mahasiswa yang sedang melihat pengumuman hasil seleksi mereka, nampak sesosok namja yang kebingungan mencari namanya di pengumuman tersebut. Mukanya terlihat mulai panik karena sudah berulang-ulang tidak menemukan namanya. Namja satu ini cukup menarik perhatian sekelilingnya karena selain wajahnya yang tergolong 'cantik' untuk seorang namja, gerakannya yang harap-harap-cemas itu membuat orang disekelilingnya menjadi geregetan.

"hiks.. kok namaku gak ada.. hiks" ujar namja itu hampir menangis. Untuk keempat kalinya namja itu mengamati satu-persatu nama yang ada di papan pengumuman itu namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

'Uwaaa.. _Kyut-_nyaa!'

Orang disekelilingnya yang memperhatikan tingkah lakunya itu dari awal pun semakin gemes melihat ulah namja itu. Bukan hanya yeoja, sebagian namja yang berstatus _seme_ pun akan 'melahap'nya sekarang juga kalau mereka gak punya malu. Untung mereka masih punya kemaluan (?) lha?.

Namja yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan itu tak lain yaitu Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong melanjutkan pendidikannya di Universitas Korea setelah menamatkan _high school_nya di London.

Dengan wajah muram Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang dan..

DUGH !

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, dengan tidak elite-nya Jaejoong menabrak seseorang hingga ia terjatuh dengan posisi menindih tubuh sang korban.

Author POV-End

Jaejoong POV-

'Huwaaa.. celaka 13 ! sudah ditolak disini, malah bikin masalah pula'

Segera aku beranjak dari tubuh orang yang kutabrak itu dan menunduk dalam-dalam. Sesekali aku mencuri-curi lihat kepadanya yang sedang membersihkan debu di pakaiannya. Baru saja aku mau minta maaf..

"HOI ! Kamu mau cari mati eoh?" Ujar namja yang setelah author selidiki namanya Jung Yunho (berdasarkan KTP).

'Glek.. huwaa ummaa.. Jae takut'

"err... enng.." kataku terbata-bata. Aku paling gak suka kalau dibentak-bentak.

"Apa? Jawab yang bener !" Ujar Yunho lagi seraya menarik kerah baju Jaejoong. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk bertatapan langsung dengannya.

"mm..mianhe"

Jaejoong POV-End

Yunho POV-

'sialan nih anak, niat mau liat pengumuman malah ditabrak sampai jatuh. Sakit sih dikit. Malunya bo'!'

Kulihat namja itu sangat ketakutan. Daritadi dia menyembunyikan wajahnya. Karena penasaran akupun menarik kerahnya untuk menatap langsung wajahnya.

"mm..mianhe"

Deg

Deg

Deg

'_Shit! _Kenapa jantungku!?'

Gak mungkin aku terpesona dengan orang ini !. wajahnya yang cantik. Matanya yang indah. _And look at that!_ Bibirnya sungguh Cetar membahana!

"mianhee. Aku gak sengaja" ujar namja itu takut-takut.

"er.. emm.."

'sial ! kenapa aku yang jadi gagap'

"kamu gak apa-apa kan?" ujar namja itu lagi sambil membersihkan debu di pakaiannya sendiri

"gak.." ujarku membuang muka. Lama-lama menatap orang ini membuatku ingat tentang 'dia'.

"gak kenapa-kenapa? Syukurlah. Sekali lagi maaf ya!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lega. Diapun melanjutkan jalannya ke arah luar Universitas. Sekilas aku melihat kekecewaan dari mata indahnya itu.

"Hoi namja yang mirip yeoja yang disana?" teriakku kepadanya. Mendengar kalau dirinya dipanggil ia pun membalikkan wajahnya dan menatapku.

"Hei ! siapa yang mirip yeoja! Aku ini namja tulen tau!" katanya sedikit tersinggung.

'hahaha.. imutnya namja ini kalau sedang kesal'

Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya.

"kenapa kau kesal?"

"kenapa? Gak usah tanya-tanya! Tadi kamu bilang aku ini mirip yeoja, padahal kan aku namja tulen!" ujarnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Karena gemas aku pun mencubit lembut pipinya.

"Appo.."

"bukan itu, kenapa kamu terlihat murung?"

"Ani.. itu tuh, aku gak diterima di Universitas ini"

"namamu gak ada di papan pengumuman?"

"gak ada, padahal aku yakin ada"

Kulihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Hayah, gimana gak mirip yeoja nih anak !. entah mengapa aku merasa seperti sudah lama mengenal namja ini.

"Coba kita lihat lagi di papan pengumuman" ajakku sambil menarik tangannya ke arah papan pengumuman.

"tapi .. tapi.. yasudahlah.."

Yunho POV-End

Author POV-

"kamu calon mahasiswa sini juga atau udah senior?" tanya Jaejoong

"Aku baru masuk juga kok, itu namaku" Yunho menunjuk urutan pertama jurusan bisnis manajemen.

"Jung Yunho ! wah kamu juara satu ! hebaaat ! gak kayak ak, pabo" ujar Jaejoong yang murung lagi.

"hahaha biasa aja" ucap Yunho sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jae. Kenapa Yunho merasa seperti bicara dengan seseorang yang pernah ia kenal.

"jadi, ambil jurusan apa?"

"jurnalistik"

"nama kamu?"

"Jae"

"marga kamu Jae?"

"bukan ! tapi Kim, emang kenapa dengan marga?"

"kalau di Korea, nama marga diletakkan di awal, jadi selama ini kamu cari awalan nama kamu ya?"

"Ohhh gitu, iya! Aku cari yang nama depannya Jae tapi kok gak ada"

"hahaha.. kamu ini, ayo kita cari sama-sama" mereka berdua mengamati nama-nama yang ada di jurusan jurnalistik "marga Kim.. Kim.. hmmm hah? KIM ?!"

Telunjuk Yunho terpaku pada urutan pertama jurusan Jurnalistik..

"itu diaaaaa ! hore namaku ada" Jaejoong melonjak kegirangan.

"Kamu..? kamu KIM JAEJOONG?!" teriak Yunho _shock_.

"Iyaaa ! Horeeeeee ! nama Jae ada nomor satu!" Ujar Jaejoong kesenangan hingga memeluk 'teman' barunya dengan erat.

Yunho yang masih _shock_ dengan situasi ganjil ini. pantas saja dia merasa gak asing dengan namja yang baru dikenalnya itu. Ternyata sebelumnya mereka pernah kenal namun Jaejoong mungkin sudah lupa.

"Hore, makasih yah Yunho" Ujar Jaejoong masih memeluk Yunho sambil tersenyum paling manis ke arahnya. Hal ini mengundang perhatian banyak orang, terbukti dengan adanya bisik-bisik ricuh, paparazi yang memfoto adegan Yunjae dadakan itu, bahkan ada kios yang menjual baju dengan tulisan 'Yunjae-4ever' (?).

Yunho yang kesadarannya mulai kembali langsung membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Jae..."

"Nee.. Yun?"

Chu~

Yunho mencium Jaejoong tepat di bibirnya. Meresapi setiap lekukan bibirnya. Merasakan betapa manisnya bibir merah Jaejoong. Menahan kepala Jaejoong agar tidak memberontak. Jaejoong yang gantian _shock_ dengan kejadian ini. keadaan YJ-University semakin riuh karena adanya 'Yunjae-Live Show'. para fujoshi akut tidak menyia-nyiakan moment ini dan langsung mengabadikannya lewat foto, video, dan tape recorder (?)

Emmpphh.. empphh

Suara kecipak bibir beradu itu semakin menjadi-jadi karena tidak ada respon dari Jaejoong. Yunho semakin beringas 'melahap' bibir Jae seperti orang yang puasa selama 40 hari dan menemukan mata air di padang pasir #

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Bite~

"Aww... Appo!"

Jaejoong yang membutuhkan pasokan oksigen langsung reflek mengigit bibir Yunho hingga berdarah. Saliva-saliva mereka yang telah bersatu pun penuh membasahi bibir mereka berdua.

"Dasar namja PABOOOOOO!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menendang Yunho tepat ke arah 'little-Yun'.

"APPPPOOOOOOO !"

"Dasar beruang mesum ! enyah kau!" ujar Jaejoong sambil beranjak meninggalkan TKP 'penyiksaan eksekusi little-Yun'. Jaejoong masih belum sepenuhnya sadar apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya merasa bibirnya dicium seenaknya oleh namja yang baru saja dikenalnya.

'Gilaa ! apa sih yang dipikirkannya ! dasar namja gila !' pikir Jaejoong. Ia pun berlari ke arah parkiran untuk menghindari tatapan-tatapan yang sulit diartikan dari orang sekelilingnya.

"_Shit!_ Ini sakit sekali... ugghh awas kauu Boo !" ujar Yunho sambil meremas 'little-Yun' yanng menjadi korban penyiksaan.

"manis! Lebih manis dari yang dulu. London banyak mengubahmu Boo" gumam Yunho sambil tersenyum mesum mengingat-ingat manisnya bibir Jaejoong tadi.

.

.

TBC/END (?)

FF kedua dari Author sarap. Hahaha..

Tangan gatel setelah lama gak nulis ff,

Mohon maaf belum sempet update ff satunya karena otak yadong author lagi dipinjem tetangga. #peace

Mohon direview demi penyempurnaan makalah –eh- ff ini. =p Love you all.. !


	2. Chapter 2

Cute Namja vs Pervert Bear

Cast : Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)

Rate : T +

Genre : Romance kecut, Humor garing

Warning : Typoes, 17+, NC di chapter berikutnya,

Previously..

_'Gilaa ! apa sih yang dipikirkannya ! dasar namja gila !' pikir Jaejoong. Ia pun berlari ke arah parkiran untuk menghindari tatapan-tatapan yang sulit diartikan dari orang sekelilingnya._

_"Shit! Ini sakit sekali... ugghh awas kauu Boo !" ujar Yunho sambil meremas 'little-Yun' yanng menjadi korban penyiksaan._

_"manis! Lebih manis dari yang dulu. London banyak mengubahmu Boo" gumam Yunho sambil tersenyum mesum mengingat-ingat manisnya bibir Jaejoong tadi._

Chapter 2

Author POV-

_Kediaman Kim's Family_

"eomaaa.. eomaaaa... Jae pulang"

Setelah sampai di rumahnya, Jaejoong pun memarkirkan motornya dan bergegas menemui eomaanya untuk memberitahu kabar baiknya.

"Hayoo!... anak eomaa sudah pulang nih.. gimana hasil seleksi kamu?" tanya namja manis yang muncul tiba-tiba disebelah Jaejoong. Walaupun sudah berumur, wajah namja ini masih kelihatan cantik, Yap ! itulah Kim Kibum, sang eomaa dari Boo-Jae kita.

"Whoa ! Eomaaa ! Jae jadi kaget. Huh" kesal Jae yang tengah menggelayut manja di tangan eomaanya itu. Kibum yang gemas melihat tingkah lucu Jaejoong langsung mencubit pipi anak semata-wayangnya itu.

"Appo ! eomaa.. kenapa sih semua orang hobi cubit-cubit pipi aku? Emang pipi aku kue cubit apa?! huh!" Jae yang ngambek langsung mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat ia lebih menggemaskan lagi..

"Hahaha... itu karena kamu cantik sayang" ujar Kibum sambil membelai sayang rambut Jaejoong.

'huh.. bahkan ibuku sendiri bilang aku cantik ! sebel' pikir Jae dalam hati.

"Yack eomaa ! jangan perlakukan Jae seperti anak kecil lagi ! Jae udah gede ! lagipula Jae itu tampan bukan cantik" Jaejoong semakin mencak-mencak seperti anak kecil. Sang eomaa hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya itu.

"eomaa.. eomaa.."

"nee.."

" Jae diterima di YJ-University lho~! Horee"

"Wah anak eomaa emang pinter ! malam ini eoma bakal masakin makanan kesukaan kamu deh ! selamat chagi" ujar Kibum sembari mencium pipi Jaejoong.

"Hehehe.. siapa dulu dong, Kim Jaejoong" Ucap Jae sambil berkacak pinggang.

"hahaha.. kamu ini !. Jae nanti kamu dandan yang cantik yah, teman lama mama mau datang malam ini, itu lho yang anaknya teman kamu dulu.." ujar Kibum sambil melanjutkan pekerjaan sebelumnya yaitu memasak

"eeehh? Temen Jae? Siapa eoma?."

"Itu lho, dulu yang tinggal di sebelah rumah kita, kan kamu hampir setiap hari main bareng, makan bareng, mandi bareng bahkan tidur bareng. Huff... susah banget misahin kalian berdua waktu itu!" Ujar Kibum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat memori lama.

"Hah? Yang bener? Namanya siapa? Kok jae gak inget eoh?" nampak Jaejoong berpikir keras mengingat teman lamanya dulu.

"kalau gak salah namanya Yunho.. iya Yunho.. kamu ingat?"

"Yunho.. Yunho...hmm..."

'kok familiar yah?' pikir Jaejoong ..

"Yunh.. mhh oh iya eomaa ! Jae inget ! Yunnie-bear kan? Kyaa~ Jae sudah lama banget ga ketemu Yunnie!" pekik Jaejoong senang

_Flashback_

_YJ-PlayGroup, 10.00 KST.._

Suasana keadaan kelas Matahari YJ-Playgroup itu sangat riuh akan suara-suara anak kecil. Hari itu sang guru memberi tugas untuk memikirkan apa cita-cita dari anak-anak muridnya.

"Ya anak-anak, apakah kalian sudah tahu mau jadi apa setelah gede nanti?" ujar sang guru Playgroup itu sambil tersenyum.

"SUDAHH BU GULUUU.." Jawab mereka kompak.

"Pintar! Sekarang ibu tanya... hmmmmm" sang guru memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan "Kim Jaejoong"

"iya, bu gulu" jawab little Jae sambil mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"kalau Jae udah gede mau jadi apa coba?"

"Jae mau jadi tulis tulis"

"mwo? Tulis-tulis"

"iyya bu gulu .. tulis tulis. Itu tulis tulis buku celita yang eomaa suka bacain sebelum Jae bobo'"

"owh penulis ! anak pinter" ujar sang guru mengelus-elus kepala little Jae.

"hehe.. maacih bu gulu" ujar little Jae tersenyum manis..

"Yahh! Boo ! kenapa cenyum-cenyum sam bu gulu telus.. Boo ga bolee cenyum selain cama Yunie!" ujar bocah evil disebelah little Jae yang tak lain adalah little Yunho

Ceritanya disini little Yunho cemburu. #ciee..

"waeyoo?" tanya little Jae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"pokoknya ga bolee ! nanti Yunie ngambek lho" ujar little Yunho kesal. Ia tidak suka kalau Boo-Jaenya ramah sama orang lain.

"Hehehe.. iyya iyya ne Yunie jangan malah sama Jae eoh!" ujar little Jae sambil memegang teman posesifnya itu.

"ga mau maapin. Huh.. cebeyum dikaci..poppo". little Yunho masih memasang muka ngambek.

Chu~

Little Jae yang polos hanya menuruti perintah Little Yunho dengan mencium lembut pipinya. Merasa pipinya sudah dicium, Little Yunho langsung tersenyum selebar-lebarnya dan memeluk little Jae dengan erat.

"Gomawo Boo.. hehehe"

'Aigoooooo.. so sweetnya mereka berdua ! ughh ! kalau saja udah gede, udah aku kawinin nih anak' pikir sang guru yang berkedok _fujoshi_ maniak.

"Oke oke.. selanjutnya kamu Jung Yunho!"

"iya bu gulu !"

"kasih tahu bu guru apa cita-cita kamu."

"uhmm..." ujar little Yunho kebingungan..

"Apa Jung Yunho.."

"uhmm... itu.." little Yunho semakin cemas.

"iya apa Yunho?" tanya sang guru menjadi penasaran"

_5 detik_

_10 detik_

_15 detik_

"Kaci tau gaa ya? Hehehe.." cengir little Yunho.

Gubrakkk!

"ugghh kamu ini Yunho !, kecil-kecil sudah berani mainin gurunya sendiri nee! Jadi kasih tahu ibu cita-cita kamu"

"Yunie mau jadi cuami Boo-Jae bu gulu..teyus mau punya anak sebanyaaaak-banyaknya. hehehe"

_Speechless._

"Yunie mau jadi cuami Jae? Ciyus?"

"ciyus Boo.. enelan."

"Gomawo Yuniiee" ucap little Jae tersipu malu, #nih anak kayaknya dewasa sebelum waktunya dech *plak =p

Persahabatan dua bocah ini terus berlanjut hingga mereka remaja.

_Skip Time.._

"Yuniiieee~..."

"Hoi Jae? Waeyo?"

Mereka berdua sedang dalam acara kelulusan di sekolah mereka dan akan menjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

"Yunie ! Aku dapet kabar bahagia lho.." ujar Jaejoong pura-pura rahasia.

"Kenapa.. Jae? Kamu mimpi basah sama aku lagi semalam eoh.. hmmpppphtt.." jaejoong pun langsung membungkam mulut Yunho yang sembarangan bicara itu !

"Yack Jung Yunho! Kenapa kau membicarakan hal itu dengan mudahnya! Kau kan sudah janji gak akan membahas itu lagi kan?!" Ujar Jaejoong dengan muka semerah tomat. Jaejoong memang pernah bercerita kalau dia memimpikan Yunho sedang menindih tubuhnya dan ketika ia bangun, ia mendapati celananya yang sudah basah akan cairan yang ia belum tahu apa itu.

"Hahaha.. memangnya kenapa Jae?"

"Ituu.. Aku dapet beasiswa ke London Yunnn !"

Jaejoong dengan antusiasnya menceritakan tentang beasiswa yang diterimanya dan apa saja yang akan dia lakukan disana.

"Oh.." ujar Yunho dingin.

"Yun..? Yunie gak suka yah aku dapet beasiswa?" tanya Jaejoong murung.

"bukan begitu, jadi kamu akan melanjutkan Smp dan Sma-mu disana? 6 tahun? Dengan syarat gak boleh pulang ke Korea selama itu?" ujar Yunho yang tiba-tiba kesal.

" .. tapi aku selalu kirim kabar kok nanti ! Aku janji deh"

"pokoknya aku gak setujuuu..". kesal Yunho dan langsung berlari pulang menuju rumahnya..

"Yunn.. Yunnie !"

_Kediaman Jung's Family_

"eomma.. pokoknya Yunie mau sekolah di London seperti Jae. Titik! Kalau gak dikabulin, Yunie gak mau sekolah" pinta Yunho bersikeras.

"Yunho, eomaa dan appamu sedang mengolah proyek serius di Korea, kalau Jae sih enak, dia akan tinggal di asrama dan ada yang ngejagain, nah yunie nanti siapa hayo yang mau ngurusin kalau gak ada eoma?" ujar sang eoma lembut.

"Pokoknya Yunie mau ke London.. London.. London !". Yunho menghentak-hentak kakinya sehingga membuat kegaduhan di kediaman Jung. Sang eomaa pun berpikir keras bagaimana cara membujuk anaknya agar tetap bersekolah di Korea.

"kalau Yunie tetap bersekolah di sini, eoma bakal beliin PSP gimana? " tawar sang eomaa..

"gak mau"

"PS 3"

"gak mau"

"mainan robot _super-automatic-supersonic-bionic-elastic_" #Author ngarang bebas

"err...gak mau.. gak mauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Yunho bersikukuh.

Kriing- Kriing~

"sebentar Yun, eoma angkat telpon dulu." Sang eomaa beranjak untuk menerima telpon tersebut "Haloo..?"

"Halooo minie-ah." Ujar seseorang diseberang sana

"Hahaha kamu Bummie! Waeyo?" ternyata yang menelfon adalah Jae's eomaa..

"Kata Jaejoong, anakmu itu gak setuju kalau anakku pergi ke London yah?"

"Ya begitulah, tapi kami lagi banyak kerjaan di Korea. Selain itu biaya hidup disana kan lebih mahal.. tapi anakku masih saja rewel mau sekolah ." desah Sungmin, Yunho's eomaa.

"oohh.. repot juga yah. Bujuk aja biar mau sekolah disini, beliin apa kek?"

"sudah, anak itu teguh bangt pendiriannya."

"hmmm.. aku ada ide ! biar aku bicara dengan anakmu sebentar.." diseberang sana Kibum sedang tersenyum evil penuh maksud terselubung.

"Nee, tunggu sebentar".. "Yunie~, eomaanya Jae nelfon nih.."

Yunho yang sedang asyik guling-guling langsung menyambar telpon yang dipengang eomanya..

"Wae Ahjumaa?"

_Kasak kusuk kasak kusuk.._

"Yah Ahjuma. Siap! Yunnie bakal nunggu boo-Jae sampai kuliah nanti. Jeongmal kamsahamida Ahjuma. Hehehe"

Setelah beberapa menit berkasak-kusuk ria dengan eomaa Jae, akhirnya Yunho setuju melepas Jaejoong untuk sekolah di London.

"nih eomma.. Bumie-Ahjuma masih mau ngomong" ujar Yunho sambil memberikan telpon itu ke eomanya dan berlari-lari senang menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"lihattt? Hebat kan aku? Setelah diiming-imingin sedikit, anakmu langsung nurut. Hahaha"

"Woah hebat kamu Bumie, memangnya apa yang kau janjikan kepada anakku?" tanya Sungmin penasaran, dia yang eoma kandungnya saja tidak bisa menaklukan anaknya sendiri.

"Gini ceritanya, anakmu itu aku janjiin boleh menikah dengan anakku asal dia menunggu anakku pulang 6 tahun lagi. Hahaha?"

"HAH? Serius kamu Bumie? Kamu menjodohkan anak kita? Apa kau sudah memberi tahu Jaejoong?"

"Iya, aku ciyus ! aku belum kasih tahu anakku, biar surprise aja ntar. Hahaha.. anakmu itu tulus mencintai jae kan?"

"Yah begitulah,.. tapi idemu itu brilian banget ! dasar ketua fujoshi waktu SMA! Hahaha" mereka berdua ternyata mendirikan fujoshi club semasa SMA mereka dulu.

"Hahahaha,, kau kan juga wakilnya dulu !.. Kyaa gak sabar lagi untuk menikahkan mereka lalu mereka *piip* lalu *piip* punya anak yang banyak, lalu *piip* lagi dan lagi" ujar Kibum yang jiwa yadongnya keluar kembali.

"iya yah! *piip* lagi dan lagi, hahaha"

"HATSYIIM" YunJae Couple bersin di seberang sana.

Kita tinggalkan dua emak-emak yang ngomong gak jelas ini.

_Skip Time._

_Airport.._

"Yun..." ujar Jae takut-takut kepada namja di depannya.

"Hmm.. Wae?"

"Kamu gak apa apa kan kalau aku berangkat?"

"Gak apa-apa kok!" Ujar Yunho tersenyum tulus. "kamu hati-hati disana, jaga kesehatan eoh!"

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho tulus melepasnya itu pun ikut tersenyum.

"Siap Bos! Hehehe.. Aku berangkat dulu yah! Eomaa, Appa .. setelah Jae bisa jaga diri kok disana" ujar Jaejoong meyakinkan keluarganya.

"Pokoknya setelah sampai disana harus segera kabarin, kalau gak, Appa akan menjemput kamu disana hari ini juga" Ujar Siwon

"Iya iya,,jae pasti akan merindukan eomma sama appa! Hiks.." Jaejoong pun memeluk erat keluarganya.

"ehemm.. ehemm... seseorang dikacangin disini~"

Jaejoong berbalik dan menemukan temanya, jung Yunho yang terabaikan dengan muka ditekuk 10,

"Hehehe.. Aku bakal kangen kamu juga kok, _My bestfriend ever!_" ujaar Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho.

'baik, sekarang kau menganggapku sebagai teman, setelah kau pulang nanti kau bakal jadi 'Jung Jaejoong' hahaha..'

Yunho tertawa dalam lamunannya.

"Jaee.. sebagai kado perpisahan, Aku minta satu hal.."

"Wae Yun?"

"Cium donk? Masa' orang tuanya aja dicium temannya nggaK?" Yunho pura-pura ngambek.

"Iya iya.. hehe.."

Chu~

Jaejoong mencium pipi kanan Yunho, Yunho hanya tersenyum senang.

"bukan disitu Boo~.. tapi.."

Chu~

Yunho mencium Jaejoong tepat dibibirnya dan untuk pertama kalinya merasakan manisnya bibir itu.

Jaejoong pun hanya cengo diperlakukan seperti itu.

"hehehe.. manis Boo~.."

"Anaaaak nakal !" ujar Siwon, "kecil-kecil sudah berani yah ! Sana Jae, pergilah, biar appa urus anak nakal satu ini" sambil mengencangkan jeweran di telinga Yunho..

"Appoo.. mian Ahjusii,, miaaan" ujar yunho kesakitan.

"Hei anak nakal ! tunggu sampai Kuliah ! Arraseo?" ancam Sang Appa yang protektif terhadap anaknya itu pelan.

"ii.. ia ahjusii"

"Semuanya, Jae berangkat dulu eoh! Sayonaraa~". Ujar Jaejoong yang berusaha melupakan kejadian barusan. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia melupakan _first kiss_nya secepat itu?!.

'dasar Jung Yunho ! beraninya dia bertindak seperti itu, pulang nanti akan kusiksa dia! Khu khu khu'

Yunho sebenarnya tidak rela berpisah satu detik dari Boo-Jaenya itu. Tetapi demi restu sang mertua, apapun akan dia lakukan.

'cepatlah kembali dan bertambah cantik Jae'

TBC.

Ternyata Respon Positif !

Thanks yah semuanya~.. karena banyak respon positif maka Author jadi semangat ngelanjutin nih ff.

Thanks to :

putryboO, Jaejung Love, Aoi Ko Mamoru, Booboopipu, ANEmonE, meirah.1111, nannaa, Haiiro-Sora, LuCassiopeia, arriedonghae, Dolphinie93, trilililiii, Glass, shiRan-Chan, sirius, revi-killan, thepaendeo, ndapaw, Bloody Evil From Heaven, , moceng dan semua Anonim.

Maaf ga bisa bales revie satu-satu~

Pokoknya ikutin aja lanjutannya n' harus Ripiu! Oke Cyin!?

Love You All =p.


	3. Chapter 3

Cute Namja vs Pervert Bear

Cast : Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)

Rate : T +

Genre : Romance kecut, Humor garing

Warning : Typoes, 17+, NC di chapter berikutnya (maybe?),

Previously..

_"Semuanya, Jae berangkat dulu eoh! Sayonaraa~". Ujar Jaejoong yang berusaha melupakan kejadian barusan. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia melupakan first kissnya secepat itu?!._

_'dasar Jung Yunho ! beraninya dia bertindak seperti itu, pulang nanti akan kusiksa dia! Khu khu khu'_

_Yunho sebenarnya tidak rela berpisah satu detik dari Boo-Jaenya itu. Tetapi demi restu sang mertua, apapun akan dia lakukan._

_'cepatlah kembali dan bertambah cantik Jae'_

Chapter 3

Author POV-

"Jae.. ! Jaee ! .."

"Ahhh .. waeyoo eomaa ?"

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi melamunkan masa lalunya yang gaje itu tersentak oleh panggilan eomanya.

"cepat ganti pakaian kamu sana. Keluarga Jung sudah datang tuh.." perintah eomaanya.

"Hah? Mereka dimana eoma?"

"tuh dibawah.. cepetan ganti baju, eoma tunggu dibawah eoh !" ujar sang eomaa sambil berjalan keluar.

"oce bos ! hehehe.."

'asyiikk hari ini aku bakal ketemu lagi sama Yuniee' pikir Jaejoong senang.

Sambil memikirkan hal apa saja yang akan dilakukan bersama teman lamanya itu Jaejoong melucuti bajunya satu-persatu hingga ia _full naked_.

_Cekleck.._

"Abege tua~ .. hmm.. hmm . .." Jaejong bersenandung kecil,

Masih dalam kondisi _full naked _Jaejoong merapikan rambutnya dan memakai parfum favoritnya. Tak lupa ia memakai lotion di sekujur tubuhnya. Saat ia memakai lotion di bagian kakinya otomatis posisi Boo-jae kita sekarang tengah menungging dengan _hole_ yang 100% terekspose ke belakang. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sesosok (?) mahkluk yang menyaksikan _live show _itu hendak memperkosanya dengan kasar sekarang juga.

Grab~

Jaejoong merasa pantat kenyalnya itu diremas dengan kasarnya oleh seorang.

"Apppoo!.." reflek Jaejoong hendak memukul orang yang disangkanya tukang perkosa anak orang.

Ciat!

Dengan sigap orang itu menahan tangan Jaejoong, mencium bibirnya dengan kasar dan menindihnya ke tempat tidur.

"euughh..hmmpphhh..siapppahhmm..kammmhhuu..empph" erang Jaejoong di sela-sela _french-kiss_nya. Saliva-saliva mereka mengalir diantara kedua bibir yang saling beradu satu sama lain.

"mmpphh...mmhhmm..ahh.."

Tangan orang itu pun bergerak ke arah nipple Jaejoong dan mencubitinya dengan kasar.

"Ahkkhhhh...ehmmppph.. hentikannnn..emmphh~"

Mulut Jaejoong yang terbuka tidak disia-siakan orang itu. Langsung ia masukan lidahnya dan mengabsen gigi Jaejoong satu persatu. Tangan satunya lagi menahan kepala Jaejoong agar tidak berontak. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Jaejoong yang awalnya shock lagsung sadar dan mendorong orang itu hingga orang itu terjatuh. Dengan memasang kuda-kuda, Jaejoong hendak membunuh orang yang sudah melecehkannya sejauh ini. Jaejoong sangat tidak suka dilecehkan seperti tadi padahal dalam hatinya ia harus mengakui kalau ia menikmati ciuman itu.

BRAKKK..

'orang itu' pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di ranjang milik Jaejoong.

"Aww.. Appoo !"

"KKAAUU !.."

Jaejoong memandang horor kepada sosok yang tegah berdiri dan berusaha mendekatinya lagi.

"Yack! Kenapa kau kasar sekali Boo!" ucap Yunho kesal.

"Yun... Yunnie..?"

"Iya ini aku ! Boo~.. Bogoshippoyo~" peluk Yunho manja.

"eehhh.. kau benar Yunnie yah!" tanya Jaejoong memastikan. Ia melepaskan pelukan Yunho dan memperhatikan wajah sosok didepannya itu dengan seksama. Mata musangnya itu tidak berubah dari dulu.

' .khu.. mata beruang evil ini ! dia memang Yunnie' pikir Jaejoong

"Kau banyak berubah Yun.., makin tampan, tapi senyum evil kamu itu yang bikin Jae inget sama Yunie" ucap Jaejoong terkekeh geli sambil menampar kecil kedua pipi teman lamanya itu.

"hahaha.. dasar anak nakal" ucap Yunho sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong

"Kamu juga sudah banyak berubah Boo.. tapi kayaknya ada satu hal yang gak berubah"

"Hm.. Apa Yun"

"Kok gak dipotong?"

"Potong? Potong apa Yun?" Ujar Jaejoong semakin bingung.

"Ini." Ujar Yunho sambil memegang 'little-Jae' yang sedang tertidur. Jaejoong yang shock untuk kesekian kalinya baru menyadari kalau dia masih dalam kondisi _full naked._ Yunho yang daritadi mengelus dengan pelan 'little-Jae' kini duduk sejajar dengan junior BooJaenya.

"maksud Yunnie, 'helm'nya kok gak dipotong?" Ujar Yunho dengan tampang polosnya. Kegiatannya semakin menjadi-jadi karena tidak ada respon dari Jaejoong. Yunho makin nekad dengan mengigit-gigit gemas 'helm' little Jae.

"Yunnie~.."

"Apa Boo?" ujar Yunho sembari mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan menemukan Jaejoongnya dalam kondisi Angry melebihi Angry Bird.

"ENYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAH KAU DARI SINI.."

BUAGH, PRANGG,CIATTT.., Eummphh..akkh. (?)..

Author POV-End

Jaejoong POV-

_Skip Time_

Kurapikan sekali lagi kamarku yang berantakan akibat penyiksaan yang kulakukan kepada namja kurang ajar itu. Bagaimana bisa Yunho yang ia kenal dengan kepolosan dan kemanjaannya berubah menjadi namja mesum tingkat tinggi. Setelah kurasa cukup rapi akupun bergegas turun untuk menemui kedua orang tuaku.

"eomma.. appa.." sapaku riang sambil memeluk manja kedua orang tuaku. Mataku tertuju ke arah dua orang seumuran eomma-appaku.

"Aihhhh Jaee.. aku tak menyangka kalau anakmu secantik ini..!" teriak Sungmin histeris dan merampas Jaejoong dengan paksa lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

'eghh... se..sakk.., siapa ahjuma mirip kelinci ini.." batinku.

"Hayoo tebak siapa saya?" ujar Sungmin masih memeluk erat calon menantunya itu.

'Oh ya.. ahjuma kelinci ini pasti eomma-nya Yunnie..'

"Sungmin-Ahjuma..?" Ujarku ragu-ragu.

"Kyaaaa,.. kau mengingatku.." Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hehehe.. Apa kabar Sungmin-Ahjuma dan Kyuhyun-Ahjusii" ujarku sopan kepada orang tua Yunho.

"Aigoo.. sopan sekali anakmu Won" ujar Kyuhyun kepada appaku.

" .khu.. siapa dulu donk appanya" Ujar appaku sombong.

"tapi untung saja sifat sombongnya tidak menurun pada anakmu" sindir Kyuhyun.

Kebiasaan kedua bapak-bapak ini yang selalu bertengkar sejak zaman kuliah tidak berubah sama sekali terlihat dari adu deathglare antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Appa kamu bilang dasar evil, cih !" cibir Siwon

"Apa kau bilang Kim Kudda-sshi?!"

"selain evil ternyata telingamu bermasalah eoh, Jung Kyunyet!"

"Kambing congekk!"

"Argghh.. DIAM KAU !"

"Huufff.. mereka selalu saja bertengkar. Jadi kangen masa-masa kuliah kita dulu Minnie-ah.." Ujar eomma kepada Sungmin. Mereka mengabaikan seme-seme mereka yang sedang mengabsen penghuni ragunan satu persatu

"Iya yah.. hahaha.." ujar Sungmin yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan tingkah laku suaminya tanpa berniat melerainya sama sekali.

"EHEMM.. Appa.. eomma. Apa kalian lupa tujuan awal kita kesini?" Ujar Yunho tiba-tiba. Sosok yang kini tengah meringis kesakitan karena di'eksekusi' Jaejoong merasa kesal karena tidak diperhatikan.

Jaejoong POV-End

Autho POV-

"EHEMM.. Appa.. eomma. Apa kalian lupa tujuan awal kita kesini?" Ujar Yunho tiba-tiba. Sosok yang kini tengah meringis kesakitan karena di'eksekusi' Jaejoong merasa kesal karena tidak diperhatikan.

"Eh.. Yunnie..? Kok ada disini? Perasaan eomma gak ngajak kamu deh" Ujar Sungmin mendadak ling-lung.

"EOMMA !?"

" .. hehehe eomma cuma bercanda.. sama appamu ini kan sedang bernostalgia dengan teman-teman lama eomma." Jelas Sungmin

Suasana hening sesaat. Hanya terdengar gelak tawa Jaejoong yang menonton Hand-Stand Comedy di pojokkan.

"Hmm.. begini Jonggiee.." Ujar eomma terbata-bata.

"Wae eomma?" ujar Jaejoong bingung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"begini.." tambah Sungmin yang sama terbeton-beton.

"Wae Sungmin-Ahjuma? Jae jadi tambah bingung nih.."

"eomma ingin begini .. ahjuma ingin begitu.. ini ini itu itu banyak sekali.. lalala~" Jaejoong malah nyanyi-nyanyi sambil mengabaikan perkataan dua bibi-bibi gak jelas tadi.

"biar aku saja yang jelasin." "Kau.." Ujar Yunho sambil menujuk ke Jaejoong.

"Kau akan jadi istriku minggu ini. gak ada acara tunangan dan aku tidak menerima penolakan"

Loading...

'istri'

'minggu ini'

"MWOOO?!"

_Skip Time.._

Setelah menjelaskan persoalan yang sebenarnya kepada Jaejoong, akhirnya mau tak mau namja cantik ini menyetujui permintaan dari keluarga Jung.

"Joongie~.. sekarang panggil ahjuma eomma juga eoh!" Ucap Sungmin excited !

'i..iiya eomma.." kataku canggung, Jaejoong masih merasa bingung atas kejadian aneh yang bertubi-tubi datang menghampirinya.

"kalau ahjusii?" Goda appa-nya Yunho

"a..appa Kyu.."

"anak pintar !" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap sayang kepala calon menantunya itu.

"YACK Appa! Berhenti memegang BooJae-ku" Ujar Yunho posesif. Ia merasa tak senang siapapun menyentuh miliknya. MILIK-NYA. #Ini Yunho kok psikopat?*Plak!.

Kedua orang tua Yunho pun tertawa melihat kelakuan anaknya itu. Karena gak mau BooJaenya di dominasi oleh orang tuanya lalu Yunho pun menarik Jaejoong ke arah taman belakang. Jaejoong yang merasa diperebutkan hanya ikut-ikut saja.

'khu..khu.,khu.. lihat mereka Bummie, baru ketemu aja sudah mojok.. apa mereka akan melakukan *piip* sekarang?' bisik Sungmin dengan mesumnya

'Aigoooo.. *piip* di taman diterangi sinar rembulan. So sweet. Aku gak tau minnie.. pokoknya kita harus cepat-cepat menikahkan mereka dan memastikan *piip* 5 kali sehari minimal supaya kita punya banyak cucu! Khu khu khu..' balas Kibum tak kalah mesumnya.

'Yups ! kalau bisa 50 ronde eoh ! *piip* lagi dan *piip* *piip*.. Kyaaa!'

Suami mereka hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah-laku istri-istri mereka.

_Taman Belakang.._

"Boo~.." Ujar Yunho memecah kesunyian. Dari tadi mereka hanya diam duduk di halaman belakang sambil menatap bintang.

"Boo~.. ennghh Yunnie dicuekin" Ujar Yunho yang manjanya kambuh lagi.

"Ehh.. Yunnie.. Nugu? Tadi bilang apa?"

Jaejoong sedari tadi sedang menikmati pemandangan malam hari ini yang bertaburan bintang mengacuhkan panggilan dari Yunho.

"Boo~.. Bogoshippo." Ujar Yunho yang memeluk Jaejoong dengan lembut. Sebegitu besar rasa kangen yang dialami pemuda labil satu ini.

"Iya..iya.. Joongie juga kangen Yunie.." Jaejoong mengusap-usap punggung Yunho. "Yun.. aku mau nanya, kenapa Yunnie mau nikah ama aku eoh?" Ujar Jaejoong bingung.

"Karena Yunnie cinta sama Jung-BooJaejoongieku yang cantik ini.."

Blush.. sontak pipi Jaejoong memerah seperti tomat.

"err.. Joongie gak cantik ! Joongie tampan !" ralat Jaejoong

"gak, Boojaeku Cantik.."

"imut.."

"lucu.."

"pengertian.."

"pria bodoh mana mau menyia-nyiakan makhluk sempurna sepertimu Boo.."

Blush.. Blush..

"go... ggoombal.. aaahh~ Yunniee gombal " ujar Jaejoong seperti perawan yang malu-malu.

"Saranghae Boo~.." Ujar Yunho tegas.

"tapi Joongie tidak men.. ehmpphhh.."

Ucapan Jaejoong terhenti akibat bibir tebal Yunho menginterupsi. Tidak ada bosannya Yunho mencuri ciuman namja yang dicintainya itu.

"bukan tidak.. tapi belum bisa mencintai ..Boo~" Ujar Yunho membenarkan kalimat Jaejoong

"Yackk Yun! Berhenti menciumku atau kulaporkan pada Sungmin ahjumma!" ancam Jaejoong.

"lapor aja.. paling eomma suruh aku langsung menghamilimu.."

"Aishh.. dasar beruang pervert..! kenapa aku harus menikah denganmu..~" ujar Jaejoong pura-pura kecewa.

"Jung Jaejoong ! aku akan membuatmu tergila-gila padaku dan membuatmu tidak menyesal menjadi istri dari Jung Yunho yang tampan ini. khu..khu..khu.. bersiaplah.." Ujar Yunho dengan smirk Evilnya.

"Hahaha.. dasar Yunnie narsis !"

"tapi kamu suka kan~?"

"gak tuh.. hahaha.. Yunn,. Itu appa sama eommamu udah mau pulang tuh, pulang sana. Besok kan kita sudah mau kuliah?"

"Huhh.. kenapa orang tua bawel itu mau cepet pulang sih.." sahut Yunho kesal.. "sampai jumpa di kampus nanti boo.. siap-siap dengan serangan cintaku.. hehhee" ujar Yunho sambil bergaya menembak ala james-bond di hati Jaejoong.

"Sip.. aku tunggu Yun !" tantang Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.,

"Boo.. sebelum pulang.. poppo plis~" ujar Yunho sambil memasang pose kissing face.

"dasar beruang manja ! hahaha.. "

Cup~

Jaejoong mendaratkan ciumannya di pipi kanan Yunho. Merasa tidak puas, Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong dengan cepat dan melumat bibir cherrynya dengan beringas.

"Yunho ayo cepat pu...lang"

Keluarga besar Jung-Kim hanya cengo melihat kelakuan anak mereka..

'_Oh Shit_!' umpat Yunjae berbarengan.

TBC.

Kyaaaa~ little Smut here..

Yang nagih NC kudu review dulu ! #Author maksa..

Tetep ikutin ceritanya yah !

Loving U as always :D


	4. Chapter 4

Cute Namja vs Pervert Bear

Cast : Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)

Rate : T +

Genre : Romance kecut, Humor garing

Warning : Typoes, 17+, blom NC :)

Author menyempatkan diri untuk membalas review yang sudah masuk #Author-sok-ramah *Ditujah rame-rame L

Lee yuno : bikin Jaemma klepek-klepek !? No Way ! Author malah berencana untuk bikin Jaemma di'siksa' Yunppa sampai 50 ronde waktu Malam pertama mereka .. khu khu khu.

Jung jaemma : Kita liat ajah nanti gimana perjuangan Yunppa eoih !

Desi2121 : mian~ author gak bisa bikin cerita yang detil jadi di-skip-skip-in aja.. hehehe.. cari aman

Aoi Ko Mamoru : Seppp ! tetep RnR eohh eonnii !

PutryboO : yuk kita iket Jaemma, lucuti bajunya trus lempar ke Yunppa #Author-Mesum.. Kyaa~

Cindyshim : belom rela kasih NC disini, kita buat Jaemma lope-lope dulu ama Yunppa baru kita 'sikat' !

Choi sila : NC? Belom dlu ah.. Week.. :D Next Chapter (maybe)

: cetar-membahana-terpampang-nyata-menggelora-hati-yang-galau? Hehehe

NicKyun : salam kenal, :D RnR ya !

Rhein-Thang : eh elu ngatain gue alay !? gue kan ratu alay Kepo kelapa gading? Hehehe tenkyuu

Ichigho song : waahhh repiuw mbbak yang paling panjang ! tenkyu kesannya setelah membaca ef ef ini. Ncnya belom dulu eohh..

Trilililili : Yapp! Begitulah tampang juniornya Jaemma.. tapi yang Yunppa sudah kok #Author mimisan.

Buat yang belum sempet dibales, mohon maaf tapi inti dari ini semua. Author sayang dengan para reviewers ef ef Author . hehehe.

All Reader : Kami benci elu thor

Author : pundung-nyemplung ke sumur tua.

Previously..

_Jaejoong mendaratkan ciumannya di pipi kanan Yunho. Merasa tidak puas, Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong dengan cepat dan melumat bibir cherrynya dengan beringas._

_"Yunho ayo cepat pu...lang"_

_Keluarga besar Jung-Kim hanya cengo melihat kelakuan anak mereka.._

_'Oh Shit!' umpat Yunjae berbarengan._

Author POV-

YJ-University

Suasana YJ University terlihat ramai karena pada hari ini mahasiswa baru mulai memasuki tahun ajaran baru. Salah satu mahasiswa baru nampak begitu bersemangat terlihat dari wajahnya yang sumringah sesudah ia memarkirkan motornya. Yap, namja itu adalah Jaejoong.

Penampilan Jaejoong saat itu sangat memancing perhatian sekitarnya. Bagamana tidak menjadi pusat perhatian, Jaejoong yang ketika itu memakai kaos rendah tanpa lengan yang menampakkan lengannya yang mulus dan leher jenjangnya serta celana jeans kasual yang membuatnya keren sekaligus cantik. #Plakk

Karena ia datang terlalu pagi, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengelilingi kampus barunya.

'Whoa. . . ternyata kampus ini lumayan luas eoh' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

Karena sibuk celingak-celinguk tanpa sengaja Jaejoong menabrak gadis yang berada di depannya. Jaejoong sih gak kenapa-kenapa tapi gadis bertubuh mungil ini terjatuh dengan lebaynya. Karena merasa bersalah Jaejoong menolong gadis itu dan meminta maaf.

"mian noona, aku gak sengaja. Gwechana?"

"HEH! Kalau jalan itu pake ma ... ta?" bentak gadis itu dan _speechles._ 'Omoo~ cowok imut'

"mian noona.. aku benar-benar minta maaf.." Jaejoong yang semakin merasa bersalah itu hanya menunduk takut.

"Hahaha.. gapapa kok. Hey cowok cantik ! Siapa namamu? Mukamu asing disini, mahasiswa baru eoh?" seloroh cewek itu sok akrab.

"Cius gapapa? Iya, aku mahasiswa baru disini. Kim Jaejoong. Noona senior disini eoh? Salam kenal." Ucap Jaejoong dengan _uke-_Smilenya.

'Kyaaaaaaaaaaa ! imutnya cowok ini'

Jaejoong tidak tahu kalau dia sedang berhadapan dengan Sunny, mahasiswa tingkat tiga jurusan perhotelan. Sedikit informasi kalau dia itu fujoshi maniak seperti Author dan menyukai cowok imut (Uke Red).

"ehh.. noona? Hidungmu mimisan..?"

"Mwo? Sudah biasa kok kalau liat uke manis .. errr lupakan" Ucap Sunny sambil mengelap hidungnya dengan baju #jorokk "Sunny imnida, panggil aku eonni eoh!" Sunny mengulurkan tanganya dan disambut hangat oleh Jaejoong.

'akan kupastikan kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya Kim Jaejoong.. khukhukhu.." evil Sunny.

Sunny yang tersadar kalau dia terburu-buru langsung mengakhiri pertemuan mereka. Sunny akan menghadiri seminar antara fujoshi maniak dimana ia merupakan salah satu pembicaranya dengan topik 'bagaimana memaksa uke untuk NC dengan semenya'. #Plakk

"mian Joongie, eonnie buru-buru nich.. kapan-kapan kita sambung lagi eoh !" segera Sunny dengan lancangnya mencium pipi Jae "Byee Joongie chagi~ saranghae!" teriak Sunny dari kejauhan..

"byee eonnie !"

"orang aneh.. tapi cantik juga Sunny-eonni tadi.." gumam Jaejoong sendiri sambil senyum-senyum gaje mengingat pertemuan tadi.

Pukkk !

"Aww~ appo !"

Jaejoong meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang kena sasaran tabokan seseorang yang tidak berkeprimanusiaan yang adil dan beradab.

"itu hukumanmu Boo ! baru sehari sudah berselingkuh" ujar namja bermata musang yang sudah berada di depannya. Yunho memang hanya melihat sekilas Jaejoong yang melambai-lambai kepada seorang gadis.

"Yack Yunnie! Sejak kapan aku berselingkuh? Dan sejak kapan aku jadian denganmu? Weeek" cibir jaejoong dengan imutnya.

CHU~

Dengan lembut Yunho mencuri ciuman daari bibir cherry milik Jaejoong.

"BooJae ! Apakah harus kuiingatkan padamu apa yang sudah aku lakukan dengan ini kepada semua orang?" Ucap Yunho seduktif sambil mengelus-elus junior Jaejoong yang masih terbungkus celana jeans.

"Ughh. Lepass!" dorong Jaejoong dengan kasar. "Yunnie mesum!"

"tapi kamu suka kan?" goda Yunho menjadi-jadi.

"dasar nakal ! Oh ya, yunnie ada urusan apa ketemu aku?"

Mereka berdua berjalan menyelusuri taman YJ-University

"melampiaskan rasa kangen, itung-itung curi ciuman untuk charger hari ini"

Sepanjang taman banyak namja yang memperhatikan calon istrinya dengan tatapan lapar yang langsung disambar Yunho dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Yunho baru menyadari bahwa pakaian Jaejoong mengundang nafsu birahi. Siapa yang tahan melihat leher jenjang jaejoong yang cetar-membahana-terpampang-nyata.

"penampilan seperti apa itu? Cepat pakai ini" Ujar Yunho memberikan jaketnya kepada Jaejoong.

"eeehhhh.. untuk apa?"

"dengar boo.. aku paling tidak suka membagi-bagi hal yang kusukai kepada semua orang, dan _Well_, kau tahu tubuhmu itu _Just Belong To Me ! _jadi jangan coba-coba untuk memperlihatkannya kepada orang lain !" perintah Yunho

"kalau aku gak mau?" tantang Jaejoong.

"Hmm.. aku akan merampas kevirginan _hole_-mu yang pastinya ketat itu sekarang dan membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher jenjangmu itu agar kau kapok ! mau coba?"

BLUSH..

Muka Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah seperti tomat busuk mendengar _dirty-talk _ yang benar-benar _dirty _itu.

"YAH YUNHO ! aku pake.."

"hehehe.. istri penurut!" Yunho tersenyum dengan polosnya.

"siapa istrimu? Hah?" ujar Jaejoong jutek sambil memakai jaketnya dengan malas.

"Yah Boo~ kenapa kau jadi jutek sekarang ! yah kamulah istriku.. siapa lagi!"

"siapa yang mau jadi istri dari namja mesum seperti beruang-yunni-si-pabbo.. hahaha.. kaboorr" jaejoong yang jahil langsung kabur setelah mengejek dan mencubit-cubiti pipi calon suaminya itu.

"Yack! Apa-apaan kamu Boo~! Kubuat kau gak bisa berjalan satu minggu baru tau rasa ntar!"

'tapi sebelumnya akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta terlebih dahulu Boo~ khukhukhu.'

Author POV-End

Jaejoong POV-

"ini dimana eoh.. hosh..hosh.."

Karena terlalu bersemangat lari dari cengkraman beruang-yunie-si-pabo aku jadi tersesat deh di tempat ini. kulihat kiri kananku yang ada hanya pepohonan yang rindang dan pagar yang tinggi. Apa aku sudah terlalu jauh eoh?.

Kulirik jam tangan gajah milikku.

"Yack! Sudah jam berapa ini. aku harus buru-buruh ke fakultas jurnalistik nih.. tapi lewat mana eoh? Tanya orang aja ah."

Kulihat namja yang sedang makan dengan rakusnya di pojok kanan atas . #kayak ngisi nama pas ulangan aja

"ehmm.. ehm.. maaf ganggu acara makannya sebentar." Potongku.

Kelihatannya dia merasa terganggu karena ucapanku.

"HEY! Apa kamu gak liat kalau aku lagi ma...kan" Ucap orang itu dengan nada menggantung. Huff.. mengapa orang-orang disekitarku selalu bicara menggantung seperti itu setiap pertama melihat mukaku? Apa aku aneh? #Author menjawab : Salahkan mukamu yang imut itu jae~ *Plakk!

"Mian.. numpang tanya, fakultas jurnalistik disebelah mana eoh?" Ucapku menenangkan orang ini yang mungkin akan emosi. Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang menurutku manis itu lekat-lekat, sepertinya dia sedang memperhatikanku juga.

"Haloo~? Gwechana" aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku kehadapannya.

"eomma~"

"Mwo? Dimana eommamu? Ujarku celingak-celinguk,

"UMMA~! Bogoshippoyoo~" Ucap orang itu cepat langsung memelukku *ralat* meremukkan tulang rusukku.

"Hey..hey. sadarr mas.. !" Ujarku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku ini bukan eommamu ! dan terlebih aku ini namja!" kataku sedikit membentak.

Namja itu hanya menatapku sekali lagi.

"kk – kau .. bukan eommaku?"

"Yap! Anda benar. Kim jaejoong imnida~" ujarku sopan.

"cius? Enelan? Miapah?" ujar orang itu sekali lagi memastikan sambil memegang wajahku.

Geram juga meladeni nih anak.

"iyaa! Bawel !"

PLAKK!

Whatss! Dia menamparku sampai terjatuh. Sakit sih nggak terlalu. Kurang ajar nih anak, baru saja aku mau menghajar nih anak tapi dia malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hahaha...baru kali ini aku melihat orang yang benar-benar mirip ummaku."

Orang itu masih tertawa, tapi tersirat nada getir. Aku tahu, dia pasti merindukkan ummanya.

"itu hukuman untuk orang yang sudah meniru muka eommaku!" bentak orang itu.

"Hey.. hey. Mau cari masalah eoh? Emang dimana eommamu hah?"

"Eommaku sudah berada di surga seminggu yang lalu" ucapnya getir.

"M..mian. sudah menyinggung perasaanmu."

Aku jadi gak enak hati nih dengan orang itu. Tanpa sadar aku memelukknya.

"itu pasti berat untukmu.. kayak badanmu itu berat" ucapku sedikit melawak

"Hahaha.. gak apa-apa kok, aku sudah ikhlas melepas eommaku.."

Dia melepas pelukkannku dan lagi-lagi memandang wajahku.

"aku sudah menemukan eomma baruku.. " Chu~ "Shim Changmin imnida,"

Eeeeeehh.. apa-apaan nih anak, main cium-cium segala. Kujewer dengan keras telinganya hingga memerah.

"dasar anak nakal ! terima balasanmu.."

"ampun eomma! Ampun" teriak Changmin.

"Hey! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku eomaa ! aku ini namja !" bentakku.

"biarin ! pokoknya hari ini sudah kutetapkan kalau kau itu eommaku !" balasnya dengan nada tinggi,

"Apa-apaan hah? Setidaknya kalau kau membutuhkan sosok orang tua, panggil aku Appa-Jae!? Arraseo?

"Jaemma~"  
"Appa"

"Eomma!"

"YAH ! _Whatever!_ Antarkan aku ke fakultas jurnalistik anak nakal !" perintahku seperti ibu tiri.

"_Let's Go _eomma!" Ucap Changmin sambil menarik tanganku.

Entah berapa banyak lagi orang aneh yang akan aku temui. Poor me ! L

Jaejoong POV-End

Changmin POV-

Aku tak menyangka akan bangkit dari kesedihan secepat ini. Seminggu terakhir ini aku melampiaskan rasa kehilanganku dengan makan makan dan makan sampai hari ini ia menyapaku. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan sosok yang tengah kurindukan.

Aku sangat senang ketika melihat wajah kesalnya ketika pertama aku panggil dia eomma. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku hanya membutuhkan sosok yang bisa aku jaga, karena selain eommaku, tidak ada lagi keluarga yang mampu menemaniku. Ya, sekarang aku yatim piatu karena appaku sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

Kulirik Jaejoong yang masih mengomel tak jelas karena kuseret-seret dari tadi.

"Wae eomma? Kenapa daritadi mengomel gak jelas..?"

"Shhhhh Changmin ! kubiarkan kau memanggilku eomma tapi jangan ditempat yang ramai gini dong !" Ujar Jaejoong malu, kulihat banyak mata memandang ke arah kami.

"Bawel !"

"Ehh.. malah ngebantah omongan orang!"

"BOO !"

Changmin POV-End

Author POV

"BOO !"

Jaejoong yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh kebelakang dimana suara bass Yunho memanggilnya.

"darimana saja kau eoh ! buatku khawatir saja" Yunho melirik sekilas ke arah Changmin dan mengabaikannya.

"Hehehe.. mian ne" Jaejoong dengan V pose-nya.

Yunho ingin mempraktekkan ajaran dari buku yang ia beli di perpustakaan Fujo.

'How To Train Your Uke' by Suny

Round 1 –

Berkata-kata manislah dengan ukemu, karena pada dasarnya uke suka digombalin.

"Boo.." Yunho menarik nafas sejenak. Semua orang disekitar mereka pun menanti-nanti perkataan Yunho Selanjutnya

" sejak melihat _butt_-mu yang montok itu, junior-mu , dan nipple seksimu, rasanya aku gak bisa bernafas tanpa mereka." Ucap Yunho tak senonoh. "Saranghae my Boojaejoongie~"

Sweatdrop!

'_Well, _menurutku itu ucapan manis' pikir Yunho dengan bodohnya.

"Boo? Kok diem? Jawab dong"

PLAK

"Jaga mulutmu Jung Yunho ! Ayo Minnie, kita tinggalkan ahjushi mesum satu ini."

'Apa-apaan si Jung itu. Mau mempermalukanku eoh?' batin Jaejoong

'Aissshh.. kenapa dia menamparku ! Sial !' pikir Yunho kesal.

"Pabbo !"

"Hoi jidat lebar, sejak kapan kau ada disana?" Yunho melihat salah satu sahabatnya dari kecil, Park Yoochun

"sejak adegan penamparan tadi. Hahaha.. kau memalukan Jung !" ejek Yoochun "Jadi itu Joongie? Wah wah.. sudah lama gak ketemu dia jadi semakin seksi.."

"Grr... jangan berani-berani kau memangsa Boojae-ku kalau gak mau kucincang tubuhmu Plaboy-Chun!" ucap Yunho posesif

"Hahaha, kamu itu bodoh atau apa hah? Mana ada orang yang nembak pake _dirty talk _seperti itu!"

"menurutku itu gak terlalu kok.. emang ada yang salah dengan caraku bicara? Aku ngomong apa adanya" bantah Yunho.

"Hahh.. terserah . ayo ke kelas, pelajaran sudah mau mulai tuh!"

"Huff.. ayo.."

Kesimpulan : Round One –Failed

Author POV-End

Jaejoong POV-

_Skip Time _

Kruuyuuukkk~

'engghh.. laparr.. kantin dimana yaaa!' pikirku sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah melilit gangnam style. Sebenarnya aku bawa bento-ku sendiri, tapi aku bingung mau makan dimana. Jadi kuputuskan untuk makan di kantin sekalian untuk memesan minuman karena aku lupa bawa botol minum #Dasar-Anak-TK *Plakk

Aha ! Itu dia kantin.. _Lucky Me !_

Setelah memesan _milkshake_. Aku pun memilih duduk di pojokkan dan berdoa sebelum memakan bentoku.

"Amin. Selamat makan .. aa-"

"BOO / EOMMA / JOONGIE"

Halaaaaahh ! siapa yang menggangu acara makan siangku ini !

Ketiganya yang kutahu sebagai Yunho, Changmin dan Sunny saling memandang satu-sama lain

"Kalian siapa?" tanya yunho kepada Changmin dan Sunny dengan sinis.

"Kamu yang siapa?" balas Changmin kepada Yunho

"Aku..."

"Sunny imnida~, aku eonnie-nya Joongie, pergi kalian seme-seme ganjen !" Usir Sunny sambil mendudukan pantatnya dihadapanku.

"Joongie ! Eonni kangen.." Sunny tersenyum dengan manisnya. Cantik !

"Halo eonni !" sapaku ramah "Joongie makan dulu eoh ..!" ucapku tidak sabaran karena sudah benar-benar kelaparan.

"MWO!? Sejak kapan Boojae punya kakak perempuan !?" bentak Yunho pada Sunny.

"Eomma, Minnie cicip dong bentonya., hehehe.." ucap Changmin manja sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bento yang kubawa. Dengan santainya dia duduk disebelahku.

"MWOYA! Apa-apaan ini, Boojaeku bukan eommamu mengerti bocah! Dan beraninya kau duduk berdampingan dengan CALON ISTRIKU" bentak Yunho kalap pada Changmin.

"Kenapa? Gak suka? Calon Istri? MIMPI kali yee!"sindir Changmin sinis

"Hey! Kalian berdua berisik! mengganggu Joongie-chagiku tau!"

"Dasar yeoja aneh?"

"Apa kau bilang beruang!"

"Yeoja pendek!"

"diam kau tiang listrik! Gak usah ikut campur!"

" !~"

TBC.

Hehehe~ moment romantis Yunjae agak sedikit disini untuk perkenalan karakter yang lain.

Author – Gembel : mbbakk, tolong reviewnya mbbak.. belum diriview dari kemarin mbak.

Hahaha..

Sayonara !


End file.
